System Operator
See also: Vehicle Combat The System Operator manages the Vehicle's shields, sensors, and communications. A Vehicle can have only one System Operator at a time. The below Actions include all Actions that can be performed while functioning as a System Operator: Standard Actions A Standard Action could be any one of the following: Aid Another As a Standard Action, you can aid an ally's next Skill Check, Ability Check, or Attack Roll. 'Aiding a Skill Check or Ability Check: '''You can help another character achieve success on their Skill Check or Ability Check by making the same kind of Skill Check or Ability Check in a cooperative effort. If you roll a 10 or higher on your check, the character you are helping gains a +2 bonus on their check. You can't Take 10 (Or Take 20) on a Skill Check or Ability Check to Aid Another. Only the Copilot can assist on Pilot checks, and only the Commander can assist on Use Computer checks. Any crewmember can aid any other Skill Check or Ability Check. '''Aiding an Attack Roll: '''In Vehicle Combat, you can Aid Another character's Attack by providing improved targeting data, or by coordinating that Attack with other Vehicle Actions. * A System Operator can grant a +2 bonus on another character's Attack Roll by making a DC 10 Use Computer check. Additional Standard Actions Additional Standard Actions include the following: Intercept Communications ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy As a Standard Action, you can attempt to intercept communications between two other Vehicles. If the other Vehicles take no special precautions, this is a DC 20 Use Computer check; otherwise, the DC is set by the higher of their Use Computer check results for securing communications (See Use Communications, below). Furthermore, if the other Vehicles are using encrypted communications systems (Such as a Comlink (Encrypted) or IFF Transponders with matching encryption codes), add 10 to the DC. If your check result fails by 10 or less when attempting to intercept encrypted communications, you can identify what encryption protocols they are using. ("It might be an Imperial Code.") Notice Targets Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy A Use Computer check lets you hear or see other targets or detect someone or something sneaking up on you from behind. If the target is actively attempting to remain undetected, your Use Computer check is opposed by the target's Stealth check. If the target is not making any special effort to avoid detection, the Use Computer check DC is determined by the target's size: On Starship Scale maps, your Use Computer check has a -5 penalty for every 10 squares between you and the target, and you take a -5 penalty on your check if attempting to detect a target that is powered down or otherwise not emitting an energy signature. Obstacles, Cloaking Devices, Jammers, and sensor masks can also impose penalties. Additional Move Actions Additional Move Actions include the following: Search Starship Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy You may attempt to learn more about a target by making a Use Computer check (Modified by range, see above). A DC 10 check result identifies the size of the Vehicle and determines whether is has Starship Shields active. A DC 15 check result reveals the exact make of the Starship (If the observer would recognize it- alien ships are simply identified as being of unknown manufacture) and the number of Weapon Systems it has (But not the exact type of Weapon Systems). The first time a Vehicle moves within 30 squares of yours, you may make a Use Computer check as a Reaction to identify it. Further efforts require a Move Action. Swift Actions Swift Actions include the following: Raise or Lower Shields By spending a Swift Action, you can activate or deactivate the Shields on your Vehicle. Shields are generally kept inactive in noncombat situations to reduce strain on the Vehicle's systems, and Raising Shields is often perceived as evidence of hostile intent, so many Commanders prefer to keep their Shields down, unless they are expecting trouble. Recharge Shields By spending 3 Swift Actions during the same turn, or on consecutive turns, you can make a DC 20 Mechanics check to increase your current Shield Rating by 5, up to the Vehicle's normal maximum. Additional Swift Actions Additional Swift Actions include the following: Use Communications Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy As a Swift Action, you can make a DC 5 Use Computer check to hail a Vehicle (DC 0 if the other Vehicle is using an IFF Transponder with the same encryption codes as yours); if willing, that Vehicle's System Operator can then open communications as a Reaction. You can also attempt to establish secure communications, but doing this requires both System Operators to make a Use Computer check as a Move Action. The greater of the two check results sets the DC for any attempts to intercept their communications. Additional Reactions Additional Reactions include the following: Avoid Surprise Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy A Use Computer check made at the start of a battle determines whether or not you are Surprised.